Artificial Flower
by Rielin
Summary: Behind the flashiness of an eternal flower petal, there's a liar who has never bloomed nor withered.
1. CH 1

**CH 1.**

* * *

．

．

．

 **Artificial Flower**  
 _to never fade; only to live._

 **bgm** 《 GOT7 - never ever piano cover. 》

．

．

．

Effortlessly, she rested her lifeless body on the couch as she stared off into nothing but space. Her fragile limbs were barely moving as her lips were slightly gaped, claiming that she was breathing and is alive. She hadn't eaten anything for hours and she couldn't even remember the last time she walked outside the front door.

Just at that moment, she heard light footsteps tapping on marble floors from the other side of the door.

 _What time is it…_

Rustling noise of keys and chains tangling with each other haunted into her mind.

 _Is he here already…_

The sounds combined with one another once again, reminded her of a nightmare within reality. Then click― the door opened.

"Eve!"

A husky voice which was rather filled with joy echoed into the vast mansion as he walked closer to the living room. Before her eyes was a silver haired male, rather tall and dressed neatly in a suit. Within his right hand, he was gripping onto a rather expensive box of chocolate as he handed to her.

"I know you like chocolates, so I decided to buy them,"

He smiled brightly like a little kid as he sat down in front of the female. Her soulless eyes slowly transitioned to the male sitting before her. His amethyst eyes which shined under the bright chandelier sickened her heart, yet she could not gaze away from them.

"Oh― did you eat the dinner I made… oh you didn't,"

As if he suddenly realized something important, he stood up and with startled eyes, he glanced toward the tabletop placed right in front of the sofa. He glanced down, and came to another realization that hasn't even lifted up the spoon to eat the dinner he had prepared for her. He let out a silent sigh, yet the female quickly caught onto his stressful mind.

"You need to eat, Eve…"

His speech drifted apart as he grabbed the dinner box he had prepared just for her. He slowly walked over to the kitchen and threw the box filled with cold food away into the trash can. With another sigh, he glanced toward the female yet her eyes have already averted away into the space once again. As the male walked over to her, Eve's shoulders jerked slightly, alarmed by his quick movements.

"At least eat these…"

He whispered underneath his breath as he sat down in front of her once again. He teared up the box of chocolates rather roughly, throwing the wrappers into the ground with hint of anger raging within his amethyst eyes. Yet, his movements were soft and careful as he held onto the chocolate, slowly moving it toward her rosey colored lips. The scent of sweet chocolate drifted into her nose, yet she had no effort to consume the rich vibrance. However, she knew for a fact that if she does not gape her lips within this moment, the tender eyes of his may transition in all of a sudden. As sickening as it was, she slowly opened her lips and the fancily decorated chocolate entered her mouth as the sensation of sweet aroma spreaded inside. The sweet quickly dissolved on top of her tongue, the fragrance of the sugar lingering within her lips.

Add watched the female as she slowly chewed onto sweet he had given her; his eyes were glistening with hint of triumph and joy by the fact that she had accepted his offer. His eyes curved into a shape of moon as he smiled at the sight of the female. His eyes slowly sank into her physical appearance which seemed to radiate off natural beauty. Her skin was snow white, which was complimented by her naturally soft, red lips. His gaze remained permanently locked into her lips as she softly chewed.

She could feel the sensation of heat rising to her cheeks as she could feel his gaze locked into the sight of her face. She quickly averted her eyes away from the male, however that seemed to ignite the hidden ambition of his. As she finished swallowing the chocolate, he slowly gaped his lips and whispered,

"Can I kiss you,"

With startled golden eyes, she quickly turned to face the male, but at that exact moment, his eyes curved into the shape of a crescent moon with satisfaction, and slowly he leaned forward― embracing her soft lips with his.

"Mhm.."

She let out a quiet moan with discomfort as she slightly backed away, however that only seemed excite the male as he slowly reached for the nape of her neck. And with gentle yet somewhat forceful touch, he pressed the back of her neck closer to his lips, however she could only wince away this sickening situation as she slumped her shoulders down.

'Eid' wasn't like this before. Before his mysterious 'accident', he was indeed, extremely sweet. The 'Eid' she had once known is nowhere to be found, and in front of her was someone entirely new that shared exactly the same physical features as Eid. She would often wonder to herself, _who is he?_ Yet the only answer that would echo back into her is his voice saying, 'I am Eid'. _Perhaps the accident caused a personality changed within him, or that he was afraid to lose her again_ , she would answer her own question. However that seemed to be an incorrect answer. The feeling she felt towards the new Eid was not love, it was sympathy. She was his entire life before and even after the accident. The only person that defined his life was Eve, herself. She would feel guilt if she left the lonely male by himself. Therefore, she promised her ownself and Eid, that she would never leave his side.

* * *

The sound of clock ticking echoed throughout the vacant room. Her long strands of eyelashes fluttered gracefully, slowly revealing a beautiful hint of gold eyes that were hidden under her skin. She glanced about, and realized that she was in her large room that consisted of nothing but one, lonely bed. She softly raised herself up and walked out of the room. She trailed down a long, luxurious hallway, which unveiled a tremendous living room. Three sides of the walls were painted with clean, pure white, while the other wall exhibited a large glass window that displayed an awe―striking view of downtown of the city. She glanced down the window, the view from the fifty third floor of a luxurious condo was indeed, gorgeous. If only she could just walk out of this trapped building and experience the life of the downtown instead. She turned her back toward the city view and glanced around the vast living room. The room itself was neatly decorated, but lacked furnitures that gave off a cozy feeling. Then her gaze was locked into the red and white wrappings lazily spread around the floor. After ripping off the chocolate box wrappers, Add didn't even bother to pick the leftover trash from the ground. As Eve picked up the wrapper he had left behind, she glanced over to the wall clock hanging above. The hands of the clock were pointing 9:40 AM. She guessed that he must've left the apartment around 8:30, since his work starts at 9:00. Eve tilted her head as she locked her vision within the clock, thinking about the average time he comes back home.

"...7.. PM?"

She whispered to herself with caution. She concluded that it's way more than enough time to leave the apartment and enjoy the freedom outside, as long as she stays hidden from Add's views. He would not leave the company in middle of working unless it's lunch time… which would be around noon. After brainstorming her plans for today, Eve finally concluded that she would leave the apartment around 1PM and come back during the evening. It was the perfect amount of time to do whatever she wanted to do outside from this trap. Although she have constantly thought about leaving the apartment without Add noticing, she never had the courage to do so; she knew for a fact that Add would become furious and insane, that she left the house by herself, all without his permission. However, after realizing that he wasn't even home by the time she woke up somehow gave her the ambition to step outside of the front door for once. She was extremely sick of staying indoors, being trapped within a tremendous apartment that caused a lonely sensation due to vacantness.

 _As long as I'm home before him…_

She constantly thought the plan over and over again, whether to actually step outside. However, the thought of always being chained up inside made her ambition to go outside stronger and stronger.

 _It's only today…_

Every minute she would glance up to see the clock, until it reaches 1PM.

* * *

The door smoothly attached itself to the wall behind her and automatically locked with a bell sound, which startled the innocent female. After realizing that nothing was happening, she decided to step into the elevator and press the button displaying '1'.

"Today is the day…"

"Today is the only day, Eve… don't do this again,"

The female constantly murmured to herself as the red numbers displaying on top of the door decreased in number. After continuous waiting the clock hands have finally reached the time she was constantly waiting for. The female cautiously walked over to the table top and grabbed her wallet and her keys― which have not been touched for awhile. She slowly opened the front door, however her fingers quickly slipped due to her sweaty palms. She breathed in heavily and as if she have made a decision, she turned the handle open and stepped out of her nightmare.

* * *

5:23 PM.

Was the time displaying on the lock screen of his phone. With a smile that seems to radiate off a warmful sensation, Add placed his phone into his pocket and walked out of the large glass door that opened automatically. During the entire time he worked on multiple documents and requests from other companies, the CEO's mind was filled with no one but Eve. As the thought of meeting his beloved one after his work, he decided to finish his loads of paperwork with a fast pace in order to see her earlier. The male drove back to his condo with excitement―

only to be surprised by the fact that she wasn't there.

He glanced at his locked screen once again, which was displaying 5:41 PM. He drove above the speed limit in order to see her earlier, yet she wasn't here. His pupils within his amethyst eyes started to shake with fear and his palms started to sweat with nervousness.

 _Where is she…_

Rage started to build up within the male although he tried to remain calm. With rather violent actions, he brushed his silver bangs with his fingers as he speed dialed her with his phone. However, he could not remain calm; he heard her phone ringtone from afar, possibly from her room as he realized that she didn't even bother to take her phone with her, wherever she went. He kicked the door open which led to her room and walked over to her phone, the screen displaying 'Eid' without any picture. Just '[Eid]'

 _Was she like this to him…_

He thought to himself,

 _Probably not._

After answering his own question, Add suddenly felt extreme jealousy over his own, dead brother. With anger being piled upon one another, the furious male threw her phone to the ground and with force, he slammed the door behind him and walked outside.

* * *

5:52 PM.

 _He shouldn't be here yet. He usually comes home a little after 7._

She thought to herself as he unlocked the door and walked in. With careful, silent steps she walked inside. As she heard no sound coming from any of the rooms, she sighed with relief. Then her phone came to her view. She quickly walked over and flipped the phone around, realizing that her screen has shattered. Suddenly, she felt a cold sweat rolling down her spine as her eyes started to shake with fear.

 _He was here…  
_ _Should I stay… should I find another place to stay…?_

She constantly thought to herself as she walked over to her room, biting her fingernails with nervousness. Then at that moment, the sound of the door unlocking echoed into her ears. His footsteps were becoming louder and louder as it came closer, she could feel the rage within these sounds. Then at that moment,

her door slammed open.

His bangs were wet as beads of sweat rolled down his face, his amethyst eyes were silently screaming with anger, his veins were extremely noticeable as he was catching his breath. His clean suit was all ruffled and his silver locks were brushed rather roughly in the wrong direction.

"Where were you,"

．

．

．

* * *

 **disclaimer:**

the quote "Behind the flashiness of an eternal flower petal, there's a liar who has never bloomed nor withered." is the translation version of the first line of the song, "Artificial Flower" by Eddy Kim.

* * *

 **information:**

this story may be confusing so i thought i should explain.

Add has an older twin brother by the name of Eid, who have died of car accident.  
Eid was Eve's boyfriend, who was way nicer than Add. The two brothers look and sound exactly the same.  
The one currently is Add, who has tricked everyone saying he is Eid.  
Now everyone thinks that Eid didn't die, but just woke up from a year long coma.

Once again, Eid is dead. Add is faking himself as he lives as 'Eid'.

* * *

 **note:**

i am back from somewhat of a hiatus!  
i want to apologize; i never got to work more on withered moon nor publish rebirth (still slowly working on it...)  
and randomly came up with this story. but i'd rather work on a plot line which i am more interested in, thus this story was created!

i think this is my first Add x Eve story, i hope you guys enjoy :)


	2. CH 2

**CH 2.**

* * *

．

．

．

 **Artificial Flower**  
 _to never fade; only to live._

 **bgm** 《 WINNER (mino  & taehyun) - pricked piano cover. 》

．

．

．

"Where were you,"

"I―... I was only―"

"You're insane,"

 _I'm insane…?_ The female wanted to shout back, but she knew well that she never had the courage to do so. She swallowed her scream down and continued, only to be interrupted once again.

"Eid, I―"

"You're out of your mind,"

 _You don't even give me a chance to speak,_

"I told you to never leave the house by yourself without my permission,"

 _I hate your guts._

She wanted to yell back, but she couldn't. She was nothing but a possession to the person in front of her. Add's voice remained quiet but stern, slightly shaking with rage. Eve glanced down at her fingers, which was shaking with fear as she held tightly onto her broken phone. The shattered glass pierced into her skin with its sharpness, causing blood to run in between the lines of her palm. However, Add was too furious to even notice her pain by the fact that she betrayed him. Although he knew for a fact that she did not love him back, it was alright as long as she stayed by his side, as long as he could show her love. But he guessed that she didn't even want that. She'd rather be away from him, never to exist from his life― there was no way he could let that happen. With a furious, deep sigh, he ruffled his bangs once again, which loosely fell in the wrong direction.

"So what did you do outside― all by yourself?"

Although she had gained a chance to speak back to the male, no words came out of her mouth. _All I did was shop around and eat street food_ ― she wanted to say, but she couldn't. She never had the courage to.

"Ha…"

The male sighed once again.

"Did you do something that you don't even want to tell me?"

"Eid― no…"

"Then what?!"

That was it. The anger inside of Add had exploded outside, he allowed his screams to let loose. He angrily walked over to her vanity and grabbed one of her perfume bottles he had gifted her and with force, he threw it toward the wall. The strong scent of perfume vibrated into the entire room, making the fragile female even more sickened.

"Will you fucking listen to me, Eve?"

"Eid, stop it…"

"I'm doing all these for you, just to make you happy―"

"Eid, stop!"

"But you've never smiled for me for the past year!"

She couldn't speak back to that. She knew for a fact that he had done many things that could make a woman happy; he've bought her clothes, jewelries, shoes that costs more than a million each. He bought her one of the most expensive foods in the entire world. Yet she never smiled for him― not even a fake smile.

Because he imprisoned her, never allowing her to be released to the outside even for just one moment. She was running around within his hands, always trapped within his grasp.

With those thoughts, tears started to roll down from her golden eyes which have faded its light. The male, who was glancing down at the shattered perfume bottle as he ruffled his hair once again, realized that her cries were echoing into his ear. He glanced over, her fragile body was shaking with fear and her face was planted into her bloody hands. Then he realized what he had done.

"...Eve, I― I'm sorry… Don't cry…"

The male walked over and crouched beside the powerless female as she shaked her entire body with fright, he wanted to gently pat her back yet he couldn't. Because he's the one who caused her to cry. The sight of his beloved one crying because of his own actions pained into his heart. The monster that was screaming just couple seconds ago diminished, only to rapidly change to a male filled with guilt that didn't know how to reassure her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Eve… don't cry,"

However her tears wouldn't stop. He grabbed her slender wrist with soft grasp, too afraid that one strongful force would break her. He gently removed her palms away from her face, which had hints of blood paint over her pure cheeks.

Add sighed, his own breath shaking.

"I'm sorry,"

 _Two-faced bastard._

* * *

"I'll be back,"

He softly said, glancing over his shoulder as he finished tying up his tie, however Eve did not give him a single look nor said an answer back. Instead, her back was facing him. Add knew for a fact that she was awake and that she heard him; she just chose to give him a silent treatment. Although in different days, she would at least give him a glance or say back a short reply. With a depressing sigh, the male closed the door behind him with gentle force and walked out of the apartment. As soon as she heard the front door close and lock, she let out a sigh of relief and threw the blanket to the other side of the bed. She honestly didn't feel anger toward him, yet the shock from last night was still lingering within the air. She glanced over to the floor and realized that Add had cleaned up the mess he made by breaking the perfume bottle.

No one, not even Eve herself saw a tiny yet a warmful smile across her face.

* * *

"Are you not heading home, sir?"

A fair, blonde hair male that was slightly shorter than Add walked over with his hands behind his back asked the CEO with respect. The new male seemed as if he was the secretary, yet he was not too afraid of the male, instead his cerulean eyes shined with hint of admiration.

"No… she doesn't want me to…"

Add, who was known as the cold and charismatic CEO― was facing the glass which reflected the city lights and sulking under his breath. No one have seen the male act in such way, except his secretary, Chung. However Chung could not quite catch what his boss said.

"I'm sorry, could you repea―"

"Chung,"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm living early,"

"But, si―sir!"

The secretary tried to stop the CEO, yet he already grabbed his suit jacket and was heading out of his office.

* * *

An hour have passed since Add walked out of the office through multiple glass doors. Although he left his work earlier than usual, he wasn't in his apartment. Usually he would even go past the speed limit as the thought of his beloved one constantly lingered in his mind, creating a warmful smile across his face. However, although Eve was the only person he was thinking about, there was no smile to be found near his lips.

The soft music radiating from the large speakers which came out rather obnoxiously loud and the strong scent of perfume caused a minor headache for the male. The male barely comes into an area like this, yet as the thought of depressed Eve comes into his mind, he felt sickened. He let out a sigh filled with annoyance as he rested his head on top of the countertop. Then at that moment, a woman who was wearing a rather revealing black dress appeared before his eyes. Add blinked in order to clear his vision, to see who it was, yet due to consuming large amount of alcohol, his vision became blurry and his mind became fuzzy.

"Oh my, you seem like you're quite drunk,"

The lady approached the drunken male, her voiced filled with flirtiness. She gently touched his back as if she was reassuring him, yet the male was knew her intentions. Add did not easily fall for a worthless girl like her; she obviously only wanted his looks and money, that was it, thus the male ignored her amorous actions. Nevertheless, the woman did not easily give up.

"Do you need a drinking partner?"

"..."

"If you're going through hard times, you can tell me,"

"Hey…"

Add's lips slightly gaped and quietly, he finally spoke. The lady widened her eyes with surprise by the fact that he finally spoke, and that his voice as well, was charming.

"Yes…?"

The lady cautiously spoke, however Add was not aware of her carefulness.

"What did I do wrong…"

"What?"

"...All you do is hate me,"

"...I do not,"

"And all I do is love you,"

"..."

"Eve…"

"...Eve…?"

"Eve…!"

At that moment, the male finally realized the situation. Just unintentionally murmuring her name brought his mind to be filled with her thoughts. Although the only memory he have of Eve is her blank face, he did not mind. Just the thought of her being suddenly brought him extreme happiness. Out of sudden, Add bursted out of his chair, yet the lady wasn't planning to easily give up on a prey with great prizes.

"W― wait!"

"Who the fuck…"

After minutes of daydreaming, Add finally realized there was a random lady next to him.

"I― I don't know who this Eve is… but I promise you, I will treat you better,"

Add gave her a confused yet disgusted face. One of his eyebrows were lifted up and gave off a ridiculed laugh.

"She's not someone to be called by a bitch like you,"

He said cold heartedly. Although she was shocked, she desperately wanted the man before her eyes, she did not care if she threw away her pride.

"Plea―,"

"Get the hell away from me,"

And with those words, Add pulled his arm away from her grasp and left the bar without another word, leaving the lady in dismay.

He started up his car and lazily, he let the cushion sunk his tired body into comfort. He wanted to see her, yet his body wouldn't move. His vision was fuzzy, and his headache was getting worse; he was heavily drunk. He knew for a fact that he can't drive in this condition. Who does he even have to call; he knew for sure that she wouldn't even pick up her phone― even if he didn't shatter it. And with those depressing thoughts, the male fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Um… Miss Eve?"

 _...Eve..?_

"Yes… as you can see… he is…"

 _Who is talking…_

"Okay. Thank you,"

 _That's her voice…_

Clank-

The door closed.

And so did his mind; he woke up at the sound of her name and her voice, and once that ended, he fell into sleep once again, where he can dream about her smiles.

* * *

"Ha…"

A rather stressful sigh echoed into his mind, alerting the male to open his eyes. Underneath his long eyelashes, the amethyst eyes slowly revealed itself. Add winced due to heavy headache pain, and slowly his eyes started to adjust. He realized he was laying down in a comfortable bed and above him was a ceiling light, a light that was rather familiar. With one of his eyes closed, he glanced about. Then his gaze locked, onto Eve who was sitting down on a chair near his bed.

"Eve…?"

"You're awake at last,"

It feels like it's been years since he heard her voice. It rang loud and clear, yet soft and gentle into his ear, which automatically put a smile across his face.

"I can't believe this..."

"...?"

"As soon as I open my eyes, you're the first person to see,"

Eve wanted to puke. How can he just spit out such cringey phrases as if it was nothing? However… this didn't feel so bad. Seeing his sweet side as he wakes up from sleep, and Eve herself being next to him― it almost feels as if it was a drama. Unintentionally, a tiny smile was painted across her lips.

"You smiled…,"

Add said as if he was shocked. Then Eve realized what she had just done. _Why am I smiling to a person I hate the most…?_

"Eve, you smiled!"

He exclaimed like a happy child who just received his birthday present.

"This is the first time, seeing you smile with my own eyes,"

Again, Eve cringed on the inside. She let out an awkward cough and tried to decline the fact that she smiled,

"You… must've seen it wrong,"

She murmured quietly, so quiet that Add couldn't catch her words.

"What did you say?"

He asked as he leaned forward, wanting to hear her voice clearly. However his actions surprised the female even more, she wasn't quite ready for him to suddenly lean toward her.

"N―nothing―!"

She denied, yet Add couldn't stop smiling at the sight of his loved one not knowing how to act, and that her face was extremely red due to embarrassment.

"I wish it was like this everyday,"

He quietly said, as he leaned even more closer.

 _Me too._  
 _..._  
 _…Wait, what did I just say in my mind…?_

It felt as if the old Eid was slowly coming back, the sweet Eid she loved.

．

．

．

* * *

 **note:**

'eid' was actually a recommendation name given by spirify!  
i was trying to come up with short three letter name like Add, thus Eid was created _(even though it's for ain cough)_

thank you guys for reading and please fav/follow/review!

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Spirify** : thanks as always! i feel bad for Eve as well even though i'm the one who made her like this lmao. your awaited chapter is here!


	3. CH 3

**CH 3.**

* * *

．

．

．

 **Artificial Flower**  
 _to never fade; only to live._

．

．

．

"I'm home,"

Add exclaimed as he opened the front door and entered into the apartment. With his voice that echoed into the vacant mansion, Eve glanced back unintentionally. At that single moment, their eyes matched― which took Add to another surprisement by the fact that she actually acknowledged his existence.

"Di… did you eat?"

His voice came out shaky due to shock, but he managed to ask his question. Eve gently shook her head as an answer.

"What should we eat…?"

He asked once again as he started to untie his tie.

"Can we…,"

Eve started her sentence rather nervously, as if it took her a lot of courage to say something. She quickly swallowed down the fear and continued,

"Eat outside…?"

She glanced up to see his reaction, only to find out he was expressionless.

 _Is he okay with that… or is he angry?_

She thought to herself as a bead of sweat rolled down her spine, giving her a chilly sensation. Then as if an idea just popped into her mind, she quickly added,

"You― you'll be with me the entire time! I'm not going alone, of course…"

Her speech drifted off as his void eyes continued to stare at her.

 _He's gonna get angry isn't he…_

"Sure,"

"What?"

As if she was shocked by his sudden answer, she quickly glanced up and realized there was hint of smile across his lips.

"What do you want to eat?"

He asked as he glanced down, tying up his tie once again at the thought of going outside.

"A… anything!"

* * *

Eve looked out the window, the beautiful city lights that she always looked down upon through the window glass was right in front of her as the car passed by. She couldn't take her eyes off of the bright LED lights shimmering in the night.

"You okay with pasta?"

He asked out of a sudden, which startled the female. Eve glanced toward Add, his gaze fixed on the street as he drove with one hand, the other hand was out the window. Through the window which he opened, came a cool breeze of summer night.

"Ye―ah!"

Due to sudden excitement, her voice cracked at the last syllable, causing heat to rise to her face in embarrassment. After a split second of silence, Add bursted out laughing, his eyes turning into the shape of crescent moon― which she adored prior to his accident.

"You― your voi― voice,"

The male couldn't even complete his sentence due to continuous laughter, and the female could do nothing except to remain bright red as she sulked.

"It― it's not that funny,"

She said as she pouted her voice. Add glanced over, and came to another realization of how adorable she can be.

"Sorry, sorry,"

He quickly apologized, yet his voice came out extremely shaky as he tried to hide his laughter.

Soon enough, they reached their destination. Eve was quite surprised by the fact that he took the female to a luxurious, expensive restaurant, then the thought of Add being the CEO of a company which leads the world with power crossed her mind. She would often wonder how the male in front of her who was glimpsing down the menu with curiosity, reached such high position at a young age. Then again, another thought crossed her mind― that she barely knows anything about him. She only had basic information about him, and the fact that he got in a car crash and laid in a coma for one year.

That one year was possibly the worst nightmare she had ever faced.

"What do you want, Eve?"

The husky, yet pleasing voice reminded her about the reality she is in right now. Eve realized she was daydreaming about the old Eid, however… it seems like he is slowly coming back.

 _What am I thinking…  
_ _Eid is right in front of me. I should be extremely thankful that he's in front of me._

"Same one as you,"

She smiled.

* * *

 **bgm** 《 WINNER - fool piano cover. 》

 _Rain was pouring down heavily from the gray sky that day. To be honest, I loved the rain. I loved the sound of the drops knocking on my window and drizzle down toward the ground, and I loved the scent of fresh rain which dampened the dirt. But it all changed within one day. I despise the rain._

 _I was only twenty at that time; working in a cafe as a part-time job. I finished my work around the evening, and I texted you― I'm done with my work. I received no text back. I thought― he's busy with his work. I know how difficult life has been for you recently; at the young age of nineteen, your mother died of sickness and your father suicided due to that reason, leaving the company behind for you to take care of. I bet your shoulders were heavy with such responsibility, one wrong move will affect the entire world. Even within that difficult times, you loved me. I loved you as well― not for your money, but for who you really are. You were extremely sweet, you respected me, you never hurt me in anyway, you treated me as if I was the most precious treasure to you._

 _I often wondered, why would someone like you, love someone like me. We were in complete different level. You were one of the most richest person in the country, and I was one of the poorest person in the country. I was alone. I had no family. But you filled in that large gap and completed my life._

 _Three hours have passed since I sent you that text. Suddenly I received a call from you― perhaps he finished his work. With a bright smile across my face, I answered the call, and the world came crumbling down upon me. A young female who I guessed was a nurse, called,_

 _"Um.. Miss Eve?"_

 _"Yes, who is this?"_

 _"This is the hospital… um... "_

 _"..."_

 _"I am sorry to say this but,"_

 _Please don't say it. Please tell me nothing happened._

 _"Mr. Eid have passed away due to car crash,"_

 _It felt as if my life was over. After that call, for an entire year, all I did was stay in the corner of my room and cry. I thought all of my tears have dried up, but I guess there was more left over. I had severe depression, I wondered if I should just die― there was no one beside me anymore. However, your secretary… I think his name was Chung… often came to visit me. Not only that, but there was large sum of money being inserted into my bank account every month, I thought this was your last gift for me. I struggled for one year, just one year._

 _Then I met you again._

 _Someone was constantly knocking on my door. As annoyed as I was, I opened the door, and it was you. Your physical features, your voice― it was you. I bursted out in tears in that moment, and my life has bloomed once again._

 _You told me everything that happened. Everyone thought you died, however, you were just in a year long coma. You told me within that one year, you dreamt about me― you were just too afraid to wake up because once you open your eyes, you thought I would leave you._

 _How could I ever leave you?_

 _However, the past is the past. We couldn't go back to the old days. You changed. Or I changed. Or I changed you. The sweet Eid was gone. And an obsessive Eid is here. You love me, I know you do. That's why you locked me up._

 _"I don't want others seeing you, only I can see your beautiful-self,"_

 _"I'm scared others will take you away from me,"_

 _"I'm doing this because I love you,"_

 _"Don't ever leave me,"_

 _You whispered so many things to me. But… this wasn't love. This was obsession. You're obsessed with me. Maybe because you're so afraid that you would be left alone again, or maybe that crash caused a personality change. I still don't know the answer. But I promised myself, and promised you―_

 _"To never fade; only to live,"_

* * *

"Eve…!"

With a shaky voice, Add was grabbing onto her petite shoulder, gently shaking her with panic. His amethyst eyes were filled with nothing but fear, as he stared down at the fragile female who have became pale with beads of sweat rolling down her temples.

"Wake up!"

He screamed. And with that one moment, her eyes jolted open, her breath was heavy and her pupils were glancing around, examining the situation.

"Were you having a bad dream?"

With a sigh of relief, his sweet voice echoed into her ear. It felt as if all of the fear was washed away, purified just by that voice.

"Yeah…,"

 _What am I worrying about… he's right here. Alive._  
 _Yeah… he loves me. I love him. Nothing to worry about._

．

．

．

* * *

 **note:**

their past is somewhat revealed! i wasn't planning to explain their past so soon,  
but i feel like the story would be meaningless without their past being explained.  
there will be more about their past as the story continues c:

if you are confused about their age,  
Eid and Eve started dating at age nineteen, Eid died at age twenty, and currently Add and Eve are age twenty one.  
everything happened in a span of one year lmao.

thank you guys for reading and, **  
《 don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **replies**

 **Guest** : yes! the two characters are slowly opening up and approaching each other as the story progresses on c:

 **Guest** : thank you! i'm trying to slowly their relationship closer while keeping the genre of twisted romance xD


	4. CH 4

**CH 4.**

* * *

．

．

．

 **Artificial Flower**  
 _to never fade; only to live._

 **bgm** 《 smyang piano: seventeen - pretty u piano cover 》

．

．

．

"Oh yeah, hey Eve,"

The male called out out of a sudden as if he had just remembered something. He quickly switched the stovetop to low heat from high heat and headed over to his own room. The confused female stared at the door which he just entered with curiosity.

It was Sunday. Their weekends have dramatically changed over a rather short span of time. Usually, Eve would just continue to watch random shows on television with barely any expression across her face. Add would try many things in order to get her attention, but would never work, thus we would give up and go into his room to work on couple documents for his company. But now it's different. All they needed was to express their feelings, even if was barely any.

They woke up rather late in the afternoon. Add was in middle of cooking omelette for the two while Eve was sitting on top of the countertop, looking down upon the male and the food which was being created. In middle of his cooking, as if he remembered something important, he walked over to his room.

After a minute, Add walked outside with his hands behind his back. Eve tilted her head in confusion, which automatically made Add to chuckle at the sight of her adorable actions.

"I got you a new phone,"

He said as he walked over and handed her a new mobile device. It was one of the most recent and expensive ones.

"Sorry I cracked your screen,"

"It's okay…,"

"And that made your fingers bleed,"

"Don't worry about it,"

She reassured the male who still remained of guilty feelings. She grabbed the phone from Add and unlocked it, examining her new device.

"Oh yeah,"

He said as if he remembered something else again. Eve looked up, her golden eyes shimmering with the daylight.

"Only my number's saved in there,"

"..."

"So don't pick up or reply to any other random numbers,"

"Okay…,"

"And don't even think about saving others either,"

And with those words, the male smiled. Eve's eyes were widened with shock by the fact that his obsession over here was still there within him. She wasn't allowed to contact anyone else except Add, even over a phone. His words were strong and fearful, yet his expression was pure joy, and that bought her another shiver down her spine. It was as if there was two people inside of him.

After finishing up their brunch, the two had finished their morning routine. Eve was watching another random show through the television screen while sitting on the sofa, while Add was lying down, his head resting on top of her lap, while watching the show with her. The television screen was illustrating a scene from a drama, which showed two people walking out of a store, carrying multiple baskets with their hands. As Add watched the scene, he suddenly asked,

"Wanna go out?"

"What…?"

Eve asked back in shock. _Did he just… ask a such question?_

"Let's go outside,"

He said as he lifted himself up as if he was driven by sudden determination to take Eve outside.

"And do.. what?"

She asked carefully.

"I don't know, watch a movie or something. I know you wanna go outside,"

He said as he glanced over at the clock pinned up on the wall.

"O..okay!"

She exclaimed with excitement. It was the first time which Add actually listened to her wishes and was doing something for her which she always wanted to do. She quickly walked over to her room to pick an outfit for their date. With fast pace, she threw on a button down blouse with a tennis skirt. She walked outside and Add was already waiting for her in the sofa, with a smile across his face at the sight of her.

"Let's go,"

* * *

"How was it… Eid?"

Eve glanced up toward Add, who flinched by her sudden acknowledgement. Then she realized that she have never called upon his name with a normal tone like this; she always used stern or desperate tone to call his name. As she stared into his eyes, she realized there was a speck of tear cornering his eyes.

"Did you… cry?"

She asked with a hint of laughter in her voice. The male quickly looked away as if he was hiding his tear, and spoke out,

"No, no. Of course not,"

With his hurried denial, the female couldn't help but to burst out in laughter. Add glanced down in surprise, he'd never seen her laugh so lively with his own eyes. Her laugh, her voice that called his name, their morning, their date― everything was new. Everything was their first time.

"Is there any other place you want to go?"

Add asked as he glanced down at his watch that was wrapped around on his wrist. They've only spent around two hours so far, the rest of the day was awaiting for them. Eve wondered for couple seconds as they continued to walk toward the exit. If anyone walked by, they would automatically assume that they are a normal couple on a normal date.

"...The main park!"

She exclaimed like a little child. As the two walked out the theater and change their direction toward the center of the city, although Add was trying his best to act casual, he couldn't help the fact that any male could walk by and stare at Eve. She was considered gorgeous in anyone's eyes. Her silver hair which glistened naturally fell down to her waist. She was more on the skinny side due to constant depression for a year, yet her body structure complimented her. Her skin was like snow white, pale with no flaws. Any male could walk by and at least give her a glance, and any female could walk by and give a look with jealousy or admiration. Slight rage was building within Add as the sight of couple people looking at Eve with awe. He would glare at them, and they would quickly look away in fear. Yet no one have approached the two, so he decided to stay quiet and please the female. Eve on the other hand, was enjoying their date. Just the act of being outside and going to different places as she gazed at people was extremely entertaining. However, she did notice one thing as she was looking around at people who were passing by. Couple females were staring at Add as they flushed a pink hue on their cheeks. Eve looked up toward Add, and she had to agree, he was handsome. He didn't put any product in his hair except to brush it, thus his soft locks looked silky. He was considered pretty tall too, and even tho he was thin, he had muscles.

Eve quickly brushed away her thoughts as her cheeks flushed a pink hue. As she woke herself up from her daydream, she started to hear murmurs behind her back. She wondered what it was and glanced up to see Add, yet it seems as if he didn't quite catch it.

"Um… excuse me…,"

Then at that moment, the murmurs quickly dropped and transitioned into a clear voice. Before their eyes was a gorgeous female. Her blonde hair was silky and long, slightly curled at the end. She was wearing a floral dress with a knitted cardigan. Even Eve thought, that she was fairly adorable, a kind that feels as if she needs to be protected at all times.

"If you don't mind…c―can I have your number?"

One of the females spoke rather courageously and asked Add, it was something Eve could never be able to do.

 _Am I… jealous…?_

She thought to herself as she felt a hint of jealousy within her mind. Although it was selfish, she wanted the females to just walk away, and wanted to tell them that she's his girlfriend. Before she could even say anything, Add replied,

"Can't you see that I'm with my girlfriend?"

He said with a cold tone, his eyes filled with annoyance. The female as if she was taken by shock quickly backed away, and ended up running back to her friends as she tried to cover up her cheeks that flushed bright red color.

"Praise me,"

Add said as he turned back to face his 'girlfriend', his lips were playing a smile and his eyes were in the shape of a crescent moon once again. Eve realized, although she doesn't love him, he is her boyfriend. They never broke up. Then again… her feelings have changed. She indeed, loves this man in front of her. Although she is embarrassed to say it outloud, she is his girlfriend and he is her boyfriend.

"G… good job,"

"I'm so happy right now,"

He said as he glanced back to the busy street road in front of him as he exhaled loudly. The same smile was still playing across his lips.

 _Me too._

She couldn't say it outloud although she was sure of her feelings for him. She just wished that perhaps, he would know without spoken words.

Soon enough, the two reached the main central

park of the city. In the middle of the park was a rather large fountain with clear, chill water shooting up. Many people were sitting around the fountain as the sensation of cool water chilled their back. Surrounding the fountain was marble floors followed up with luscious grass. Children were running around the grass, enjoying the summer heat. The two sat down near the fountain as they relaxed in the sun.

"Are you hot?"

Add asked as he brushed Eve's long hair away from her face and swiped it behind her ear. Eve could feel her cheeks turning red at his actions, but she had to agree, the hot sun which she was not used to was indeed, making her sweat.

"Yeah…,"

"Do you want iced coffee?"

"Yeah!"

Eve said as she stood up to follow Add. However the male turned around and grabbed her shoulders suddenly and said,

"I'll be back. Wait here,"

He smiled and with those words, the male started to walk toward a cafe near the park.

 _What…?_

Eve couldn't believe the sight she just witnessed.

 _Did he just… left me… outside by myself?_

It was indeed, something that Add would never do. For a second she wondered, is this really the same person? Just couple days ago, he got extremely furious just because she went outside all by herself. Now he's actually leaving her, in middle of a central park by herself? As confused as Eve was, she sat down once again.

 _Is he… trusting me?_

Throughout the couple days they spent together recently, the to have rather expressed their thoughts more openly. They talked more, smiled more, and spent more time together. Eve realized that because she opened more up to him, he gave her more freedom. Perhaps if this relationship continued, they could be like a normal couple.

Then at that moment, a rather melodious voice echoed into her head. The sound of acoustic guitar mixed with slightly husky voice could be heard around the park. Yet there was a hint of slight familiarity. As if the music was drawing her in, Eve's legs automatically started to move toward the source of the voice singing.

Soon enough, Eve reached the source of the singing. The destination wasn't too far from the fountain, possibly a minute walk. There was crowd forming, surrounding the voice yet somehow, the petite female made her way to the front row. In front of her eyes was two male, one playing an acoustic guitar while singing and the other one playing a bass guitar. Surrounding them were two speakers. Eve automatically assumed they were street performers that plays indie music, as she glanced over at their instrument. As she gazed up, the female gasped in shock. The voice which was singing sounded extremely familiar, and now the female figured out the reason why. It was her high school friend who she was partnered up with for many classes; Elsword. He had always loved playing guitar and was even in a club for school; it was somewhat weird yet amazing that she met her old friend from her school days. Then at that moment, his scarlet eyes matched hers and it seemed as if his pupils widened at the sight of Eve, yet the male continued to sing. As the two performers finished their song, Eve continued to clap along with the beat created by the bass guitar, and so did others within the crowd as well. As the song came to an end, the crowd started to cheer wildly and Eve couldn't help but smile; she haven't felt so lively for so long that it almost felt like a dream. Eve silently said her farewell within her mind to Elsword and decided to walk back to the fountain before Add reaches there first.

"Eve…!"

The female quickly turned around at the sound of her name, she originally thought it was Add's voice yet it was more higher pitch than Add's. Then she glimpsed a hint of scarlet hair, and realized it was actually Elsword who called her.

"Eve… right?"

His breath was heavy as if he dashed over to greet the female.

"Yeah… Elsword, right?"

The female smiled at the sight of her old friend.

"Haha, yeah. You live around here?"

"Yeah,"

"Odd, this is the first time seeing you around here,"

 _Because I was so locked up…_ the female almost spat out the truth but quickly swallowed it down. She nervously chuckled as a reply instead. The two exchanged more conversation, forgetting about the fact that Add was returning back to the fountain, where he expected her to be.

"Oh right, before I go…,"

Elsword's words trailed off as he searched inside his pocket. Before Eve realized what he was looking for, he handed her his phone saying,

"You should give me your number, we can hang out sometime,"

And before the female could even reply back, someone slapped the phone from the male's hand as it stumbled across the ground.

"No,"

 _Oh my god..._

"She should not,"

．

．

．

* * *

 **note:**

ah, just when it was about to get happy together, i just had to make Add psycho once again XD  
and surprise! it's Elsword c: he's not a big part of the story so he will once be appearing in this chapter haha /rip

 _i'm somewhat hesitant to post this story because it kind of looks like i'm promoting an unhealthy relationship? /although i don't promote that at all_  
 _so if you guys are getting offended or feel uncomfortable reading this, please do not read!_  
 _although Add is basically abusing her mentally, i'm trying to not make it any worse by adding physical abuse._  
 _for those who are enjoying this story, thank you for reading!_

 **《 and please, don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Preneli:** yes, i have changed my name from iReii to Rielin! this is my first Add x Eve story, and i'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! thank you~

 **Spirify** : YES POSITIVE LOVE! they will have their good side and their bad side as the story progresses...! thanks for reading and reviewing :D


	5. CH 5

**CH 5.**

* * *

．

．

．

 **Artificial Flower**  
 _to never fade; only to live._

 **bgm** 《 smyang piano: seventeen - boom boom piano cover 》

．

．

．

"She should not,"

A husky voice that always echoed into her mind was clearly spoken, right behind her. Elsword and Eve's gaze quickly turned to face the glaring eyes of Add's, yet to her surprise, he seemed extremely calm.

"Eid…,"

She whispered under her breath in dismay, yet the male did not give her a single glance.

"Uh… who are you?"

Elsword asked in confusion yet his tone had hint of slight irritation at Add's sudden rudeness.

"Who are you,"

Add asked sternly, completely ignoring the scarlet haired male.

"Um… I'm her friend,"

Although Elsword was annoyed, he decided to quickly give in since he did not wanted to start any unnecessary argument.

"He― he's from same high school as me! I haven't seen him since then, we were just saying hi!"

Eve quickly added in, afraid of Add's sudden anger. With her words, Add glanced over down to see her desperate golden eyes, it seemed as if tears were slowly forming from the corner.

"Let's go,"

Add murmured under his breath and with a sigh of relief, Eve decided to follow the male. Before she took a step, she rapidly turned to face her old friend.

"S― sorry,"

She mouthed her words out and waved her hand in farewell as he hid behind Add's back to hide herself from his view. However, the male was quick enough to catch her actions. He strongly grabbed her slender wrist and dragged her with him― back to their apartment filled with her nightmare. Elsword tilted his head in confusion as he stared at the two slowly disappear from his sight. He wondered― should he follow, should he stop them? Something seemed quite off between their relationship, yet he couldn't catch what it was. Nevertheless, he quickly assumed the silver haired male was Eve's boyfriend, and any male could show their jealousy. Yet he did not blame himself, he did not know Eve had a boyfriend, he simply just wanted to catch up with his high school friend, he had no special feelings for her.

"Eid, it hurts!"

She cried out in pain yet the male was too furious to even hear her desperate plea. He continued to drag her on and finally, they reached his car placed inside a rather large parking garage. He opened the passenger seat door and with force, he threw her inside and finally loosened his grip on her wrist. She winced with pain as she stared at her wrist, we had formed red marks due to the force. Add quickly sat down on the driver seat and started up the engine without a word.

"Eid, he was just a highschool friend!"

"...,"

"That was my first time seeing him!"

"...,"

"We were just friends, that's it. Listen to me, E―,"

"Shut the fuck up,"

He coldly said with a quiet tone filled with irritation. Eve wanted to argue back, yet she realized that won't solve any problem and instead, would ignite the fire even more. Thus, the female decided to close her lips and sit back down on her seat. Throughout their ride back home, they spoke no words except to watch the road in front of their view.

* * *

It's been an hour since the two have entered their apartment yet the nerve wrecking aura was still lingering in their air. Eve was sitting down on the sofa placed in middle of the living room as she watched a television show without a thought. Meanwhile, Eve's mind was continuously thinking about Add, who was inside of his office room. Ever since their arrival, he walked straightly over to his office and closed the door without even speaking to Eve. She knew for a fact that he was still furious at her to the point where he didn't even speak to her. She thought― perhaps he's trying to calm down by himself? However she was wrong.

Add's office door finally unlocked itself and the male walked out, his gaze cold as ice.

"Eid…,"

She said as she stood up from the sofa. He turned to face her at the sound of her voice, yet he remained expressionless.

"Eid, I―,"

"You're not allowed to leave,"

"...What…?"

"Ever. Again,"

And with those words, the male walked over to the kitchen to grab a drink and walked back into his office, leaving Eve's mouth gaped open in dismay.

* * *

 **bgm** 《 smyang piano: seventeen x bts 》

The sound of large amount of water dropping upon a marble floor echoed throughout the vast mansion. Multiple droplets of ice cold water rolled down on Eve's bare skin, yet she didn't flinch a bit due to the coldness. She glanced up and blankly stared into the silver light that was hanging above her. Her mind was completely empty, as if it lost the will to even think of something. Then she quickly came to a realization that she has been standing in the shower for minutes. She turned the handle toward the 'off' sign and walked out of the shower. Soon enough, the female stepped out, her delicate body wrapped around in soft robe as she towel dried her hair. Eve glanced up toward the clock, the handles were pointing toward 11:32 PM.

 _He still hasn't come home yet._

It has been days since female even seen his face. She wondered if he even entered the house for the past few days, but then again, she would wake up to the sound that has haunted her mind in the past; the sound of his footsteps on the cold marble floors, the keys tangling with one another, and the front door unlocking itself. Yet she was alone in this vast apartment. There was no scent of his cologne, no trace of his footprints, no memories made with him for the past days.

 _Is he sleeping well?_

She thought again,

 _Why am I worried about him…?_

Because she loves him, yet she denied herself. How could she ever bring herself to love an oppressive monster like him, a forceful beast like him that would never leave her alone, that can't leave her alone.

Then at that moment, the sound of the front door unlocking echoed into the vast mansion. Eve's head automatically whipped toward the sound, only to find the male she was thinking about for the past couple days. However, he didn't seem like his usual self, rather he could hardly walk. He was dragging the palm of his hand as he placed it on the wall, giving the support needed for him to balance himself. Without hesitation, Eve quickly walked over and lifted up the other side of his arms. As the sensation of her warm touch embraced his arms that were lazily hanging on his side, he lifted his head up.

"Go to sleep,"

He said coldly as he tried to pull his arm back, yet the female did not easily give up.

"Are you drunk? Where have you been for the couple days… and you didn't drive… right?"

Her words spat out without thinking, truly showing her worriness toward the male. Before she could realize what she've done, Add's amethyst eyes were staring into her golden ones.

"Are you… worried about me?"

He asked carefully as if he couldn't believe what she had just said. With that, Eve could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks with embarrassment. As much as she wanted to deny it, she was indeed― worried about him.

"No..no,"

Eve stammered as her obvious lie slipped out of her lips. At her reply, Add couldn't help but break out his smile he has been hiding for the past couple days. He was afraid of seeing her, scared of watching Eve go back to the old days where she would lay down as if she was lifeless, her golden eyes staring off into the distance as the last light diminished. He has been wandering around the entire city by himself for the past couple days as if he was hopeless, as if he no destination. In the end, his mind automatically led him to where she was. And he was glad to find her― actually worried about him.

"I think you are, Eve…"

His speech came out quiet and raspy, emphasizing his huskiness due to his extreme tiredness. Eve carefully supported his way toward his bedroom, and gently placed him down on top of the comfy mattress. She was slowly releasing her grip on him when suddenly, his arms appeared in front of her and quickly, she was within his embrace, unable to move due to his strong force.

"Eid…?"

"It's… not… Eid…,"

"What?"

The male murmured something ever so quietly underneath his breath that Eve couldn't quite catch it at all. She wanted to turn around and face him yet his grip on her was so tight that she could barely budge.

"I'm sorry,"

He quietly said once again, his words coming out raspy yet stern. Eve was able to catch his words this time, yet she decided to remain silent.

"About the other day,"

"...,"

"I was just mad. At the sight of you talking to another guy,"

"He's just a friend…,"

She quietly said, yet the male continued on.

"I'm selfish. I'm stubborn,"

"...,"

"I don't want others looking at you, talking to you, being near you…,"

"...,"

"I wish I'm the only one that could do that,"

With those words, his arms that was embracing the petite females waist gripped on her even harder, it was as if he was afraid of her- leaving him. It felt as if she would run away if he didn't do this.

"I know you don't love me,"

He whispered, his breath warming up the nape of her neck.

That's not true, she wanted to say. Yet no words were slipping out of her lips.

"That's why I'm scared,"

"...,"

"That if I let you go, you will run away,"

And with those words, his grip slowly loosened the trapped female, his arms gently and carefully placed on top of her waist. He was shaking, she could feel his arms shaking with fear. Suddenly worried, Eve quickly turned around to face the male. His eyes were gently closed, his long eyelashes tickling his own skin. However, as the female turned around to face him, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Eid, that's not true,"

"...,"

"I-...,"

"Say it,"

Yet she couldn't say it. Those goddamn three words, those three words with such deep meaning, those three words that could change someone's life. She wasn't prepared, she was scared.

Then out of a sudden, Add slowly raised himself with both of his arms placed beside her head, locking her into a position where he was on top of her. His bangs loosely hung in the air, gently tickling her forehead. His eyes were screaming with desperation, wanting to hear those words. Yet she couldn't.

"Say it… Eve,"

He said with a raspy voice as he lowered his head, unable to stare into her cold eyes that never reflected his own self, it was always empty. Perhaps he was hiding the tears that was about to form, maybe that's why he lowered his head, maybe that's why his voice is raspy. Not even Add himself could tell.

"Eid…,"

She softly whispered the dead one's name. How it stung his heart every time his dead brother's name was called, how it stung his heart when he lied about his entire life just to obtain love from one girl, yet heartlessly, she never gave him such thing.

As her tender voice echoed into his ears, he slowly raised his head up. Then out of a sudden, his lips matched hers with hint of strong force, yet the sensation was soft and gentle. Eve closed her eyes in fear. She was trapped- as always, within his touch.

Then she felt a hint of cold sensation rolling down the side of her cheeks. A droplet.

He was crying.

In order to hide his tears, in order to avoid her eyes, he decided to kiss her.  
He slowly backed up, yet the edge of their lips were still touching one another.

"Don't ever leave me, Eve…,"

He desperately whispered, his voice filled with tears, afraid of being alone once again.

．

．

．

* * *

 **note:**

uh so Add has a trauma for being alone, thought i should explain that.

sorry for lack of updates! i've been having exams like every week lol  
i haven't worked on this story at all and i wrote this chapter like a month ago,  
and i'm just realizing how dramatic these stories are LOL.  
i have one more chapter to post this and yeah... i haven't worked on it after that oops  
/ this might go on hiatus soon? idk :c

thank you guys for reading and, **  
《 don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Preneli** : Elboi always gotta ruin the chapter somehow LOL. thanks for reading and reviewing! :D

 **Spirify** : LMAO thank you thank you! ADD YOU'RE NOT DOING GREAT SWEETIE :/

 **Guest** : yes, Eid's personality is kind of like Ain's! i was actually thinking of him while making his character lol. thank you for the very poetic review, enjoyed reading it!


	6. CH 6

**CH 6.**

* * *

．

．

．

 **Artificial Flower**  
 _to never fade; only to live._

 **bgm** 《 smyang piano: hug me at 4 o'clock | bts v 》

．

．

．

He was always alone. No one looked out for the young child, all of their attention was directed toward the other one. Not one person gave him a single glance. It was as if he was a ghost, as if his existence was never there to begin with.

Eid and Add.

Twin brothers. They looked and sounded extremely similar. Their hair, their eyes, nose, lips, height, voice, everything was indistinguishable, even their own parents got confused at some times. So similar yet they were so different.

Eid was the one who mastered his skills in every aspect. He was highly intelligent considering his young age. He was always so kind to every human being, not one person have seen him fury. He respected everyone, and was so careful not to make a wrong mistake. He was perfect. Everyone's dream.

And there was Add, the younger brother. The delinquent. Because of his temper, he always came back home with scars across his lips, his fingers had hint of blood. He wasn't necessarily smart, perhaps because he never tried. Not one person have seen him smile. He hated everyone, because everyone hated him. He never experienced love, except from his older, twin brother.

"You got in a fight. Again?"

Add was never jealous of Eid. Instead, he admired him. He wanted to change and be like his older brother. But how could he? How could he just copy his own brother and live his life like his older brother? He didn't wanted to get in Eid's way, he wished for his brother's success- even if that meant tearing his own life down.

"Don't mind it,"

"Let me see it,"

Eid said as he approached his younger brother while holding onto a bandaid. Add glimpsed down at the floor, afraid of showing his older brother his foolish self. Yet Eid stared at him with a gentle look, his lips were smiling at the sight of his younger brother acting like a child that's pouting.

"So…,"

Eid said and with those words, Add glanced up. Eid's eyes were filled with worry as he stared at the scars. As he placed the bandage on a tiny cut that has been made across Add's cheek, he continued.

"Who won?"

"What?"

"The fight. Who won?"

"...,"

"Don't tell me you lost… or I'm not gonna consider you as my twin brother,"

"What? Of course I won,"

"Hahaha,"

Eid chuckled at Add's reply. A hint of gentle smile was painted across Add's lips as he tried to maintain his poker face. Yet it didn't work out and the two bursted their laughter. Then at that moment, the sound of phone ringing echoed into their apartment.

"Oh a call,"

Eid said as he finished patching the bandage across Add's face. Eid quickly walked over to his phone, and as he stared into the screen, a rather big smile was painted across his lips. Add stared at him in confusion yet remained quiet as he watched his older brother.

"Hi, Eve…,"

An unfamiliar name was called by his older brother's name. Yet Add wasn't highly interested. Probably one of his new friend he made in college, he thought as he whipped his own phone out of his pocket. Add decided to play a game with his phone as he blocked out the conversation Eid was having with unknown, until he heard those three words-

"I love you,"

"...,"

"Bye,"

And Eid hung up the call. He pushed his phone into his pocket as he took a quick glimpse over to Add, who was giving him a mischievous smile.

"Who was that?"

He said with a rather playful tone.

"Um…,"

"Girlfriend?"

"Add…!"

Eid's face quickly turned into a color of a tomato as the word 'girlfriend' echoed into his ear.

"Let me see,"

"See what?"

"A picture of her,"

Add said with a hint of curiosity as he walked over to his brother. Add knew for a fact, whatever her name is, was his first girlfriend. Add knew his brother very well, that he could tell right away if he was hiding something rather important. Eid hesitated at first, but decided to show his little brother a picture of his precious one as he browsed through his gallery.

"That's her…,"

"...,"

"Isn't she pretty?"

"...Yeah…,"

Then the name that Eid called earlier during his call echoed into Add's mind.

Eve.

How pretty.

Even though all he saw was just one picture of her, he realized the weird, tingling sensation within him right away- he was in love with her.

* * *

The house was unusually quiet; there would usually be mixture of voices from television, the water sound from the shower, loud music coming from one of the rooms, yet there wasn't any of that. Add took off his earphones as he gazed around his room in silence. The only people in the house was just Add himself and his older brother. Add heard loud noises earlier, just mere ten minute ago it seemed as if Eid was furious, Add have never seen Eid yell with anger. He assumed he was on the phone with someone considering the fact that no one except Add himself is physically in the house to hear his screams. Yet the house was quiet now. Add carefully opened his bedroom door and walked out, only to figure out Eid's door was closed and locked. Add automatically assumed his brother wants to be left alone as he tried to calm himself. Add slightly wondered why he was so angry and who was his anger directed to, however he decided to quickly brush the thought away considering it's not his business.

Add walked over to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets, only to let out a sigh. No chocolate. He thought as he closed the cabinets and walked over to the front door. Add lazily put on his sneakers and threw his hoodie over his head as he walked out of the house. With a lazy sigh, the male opened the gate and walked out, only to be surprised at the sight of the female he always wanted to see.

"Eve…,"

Her name was unintentionally whispered by Add. However, Eve didn't seem to realize anything weird.

"Eid…!"

The name that his beloved called upon wasn't his name, but his brother's. Eve loved Eid. She doesn't even know Add's existence. It stung his heart, yet he wanted to see her smile.

"Eid, I'm sorry,"

At that moment, she quickly dashed up and embraced the male with her petite arms that could barely be wrapped around his waist. Her voice was filled with guilt as she shaked while being in his arms.

"What…?"

Although Add automatically figured out that Eid never told Eve about his younger twin brother due to his delinquent actions, he was extremely confused. What is she sorry about?

"The fight we had earlier… The more I think about it, it's actually my fault,"

Her delicate voice was stern and serious, even Add could tell her desperation of wanting to apologize to Eid. However, he wasn't Eid, he was Add.

As she spoke, Add glanced down and realized her cheeks were flushing hint of redness.

 _She's embarrassed._

The question about what kind of argument did they have, which was lingering within his mind for quite a bit quickly diminished at the sight of Eve acting shy in front of him. Although none of her words were meant for Add himself, it didn't matter- as long as he could hold her tightly within his arms just like this.

"Are you really sorry?"

Add asked rather playfully. Eve slightly released herself from his embrace and looked up with confusion, her golden eyes shimmering as the moonlight reflected her beautiful eyes.

 _Adorable…_

Add thought to himself at the sight of the delicate female that was glancing up with the puppy-eyed look while being in his arms. She was so petite within his arms, it felt as if one, strong hug could break her; that's how precious she felt to Add.

"Of- of course!"

She stammered at the question that was suddenly asked by Add. However, that only made him burst into a chuckle.

"Then kiss me,"

With those playful words, Eve's golden eyes widened with surprise.

"Wh- what?"

Her cheeks were getting more and more red with mixture of embarrassment and shyness. Her two petite hands that were playfully tugging onto his hoodie were gripping onto his clothes with stronger force, and her lips that were slightly gaped closed suddenly as if she was determined. Slightly surprised at her sudden actions, as Add was about to take a step back, she stepped forward and pressed her lips gently onto his.

However, that only lasted for a second. It was a light peck.

 _Is this… what Eid do?_

Add wondered to himself with a hint of disappointment. Do they call this a kiss?

 _Pathetic._

Before she could draw back, he quickly leaned forward and matched his lips against hers. Eve's eyes widened and her shoulders flinched as she felt the sensation of his tongue entering her mouth, gently caressing her own tongue. Indeed, it was something that Eid have never done. However, because it was something Eid had never done, it felt like something new, it felt like she was getting more closer with him. At the new sensation of the kiss that actually felt romantic, she gently closed her eyes.

After couple seconds, Add slowly backed his lips away from hers yet still kept the intimate distance between their lips. His forehead was gently pressing onto hers, and their lips were still touching one another, yet the distance between their lips allowed the two to whisper to each other.

"Do you love me,"

He whispered with a cautious voice, slightly excited yet afraid of her answer.

"I do,"

She whispered back without hesitation.

 _Liar._

Yet he knew, that Eve doesn't even know the existence of Add. Eve loves Eid, not Add. Although that fact painfully digged into his heart, it didn't matter. As long as he was able to see her like this, talk to her like this, embrace her like this, even if he lived the life as Eid, even if he threw away his life as Add, it was fine. Because he loved her.

．

．

* * *

 **note:**

hi all! this chapter is mixture of Add's and Eve's past! Mostly focused on Add.  
/so you see Add wasn't a psycho before... lol.

sorry i had to break their dramatic scene from last chapter but this chapter is really important!  
it shows how Add falls in love with Eve and how he met Eve, and how Eid having Eve as his girlfriend is the only thing that Add feels jealous of!

next chapter will be back to the present, sorry if i caused confusion!

and why is this song so sad oml

oh and last chapter, i said whether if i should go on hiatus or not considering i only had this chapter written.  
but today for some reason i felt the need to write! this week, i've been on a role with new stories like Lucid Dream and Old Melody  
then i wrote the entire ending... lol. so technically, this story is finished! i will be posting one chapter every 2-3 weeks and the last chapter is chapter 10 :D

thank you guys for reading and, **  
《 don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **replies:**

 **TheWindWhispers:** HAHA GOTTA HAVE THAT KISS! hope you enjoyed the chapter c:


	7. CH 7

**CH 7.  
Warning: **Slightly mature-ish content...?

* * *

．

．

．

 **Artificial Flower**  
 _to never fade; only to live._

 **bgm** 《 Bolbbalgan4 - Tell Me You Love Me Smyang Piano 》

．

．

．

The golden eyes slowly revealed its beauty as her eyelashes fluttered open. Eve scrunched her eyes at the sudden brightness of the sunshine that was reflecting through the window near her bed. She lazily yawned and stretched, enjoying the cozy sensation of the warm sunshine and the comfy bed. However something felt a bit odd. The window is suppose to be placed behind the headboard of her bed, yet it was placed right next to the bed. Realizing that she slept in a room that wasn't hers, she quickly glanced around in panic… only to find a topless back of a random male?

She gasped in shock, quickly bringing the edge of the blanket near her mouth in order to stay quiet.

Then she glanced up, and saw the silver hair and automatically realized it was Add. Then she wondered,

 _Did I sleep in his room? For what reaso… Wait…_

She quickly looked under her blanket, only to let out another gasp after realizing that she wasn't wearing anything either.

 _Oh lord…_

Then she remembered the entire event that occurred last night as her cheeks started to turn red in embarrassment. As she let out a sigh, she quietly raised herself up and walked over to the bathroom to quickly wash herself.

After couple minutes of spending time in the bathroom, she unlocked the door and walked outside, only to find Add fully clothed in front of his bedroom as if he just walked out as well. He glanced up at the sound of the bathroom door opening, but before he could even say anything, Eve quickly rushed over to her own bedroom as the heat started to rise in her cheeks once again. To her surprised, Add didn't follow her, instead he walked over to the kitchen and quickly made himself a breakfast.

 _Right… he has work._

She thought to herself as she slowly walked out of her bedroom, still feeling somewhat nervous and awkward around him.

"Good morning,"

He said casually as he poured hot coffee into a mug; he seemed like the usual as if nothing happened in between them.

"G… good morning,"

Eve's voice came out shaky, embarrassed by the fact that she's the only one acting awkward. However her actions bought laughter to Add.

"Haha… are you okay,"

He asked as he chuckled in between words. It was obvious he was laughing at her actions, even Eve could tell he wanted to continue making fun of her but he was constraining himself to not offend the female.

"I'm fine,"

She said with a slightly annoyed tone as she played along with him.

He smiled as he glanced up to see the clock, only to quickly sip on the coffee once again before putting it in the sink. With fast movements, he fixed up his tie and walked over to the front door. Eve followed along to say farewell, it seemed like it was something she've never done before.

"I'll be back,"

He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice; Eve could tell he wanted to stay bit more longer but the time was rushing the male.

 _Should I…_

Before she could even answer her own thought, her body moved first. She leaned forward and quickly gave a light peck on his lips, then realized what she have done and retreated, her face turning red once again.

"I- I'll wait for you…,"

She said shyly as she glanced down at the ground, afraid to look into his eyes.

Add warmly smiled and out of a sudden, he leaned forward and embraced the female within his arms.

"Alright,"

And with those words, his warm embrace diminished and so did he.

 _What did I just do…?!_

She thought to herself, shocked by her own actions. She thought she hated him, yet she's acting like the complete opposite. She wasn't even like this before his accident, she was more cautious of her own actions back then but now… being with him just feels different as if he was someone else. As if he wasn't even Eid to begin with. She shook her head in denial. There's no way. How could she even think that the person that is basically her entire life isn't even Eid? She brushed away the negative thoughts as she walked away from the front door.

* * *

Hours have passed since his departure, and the clock was pointing toward 6:12 PM. The time which he gets off his work was slowly approaching and the female inside the vast apartment walked around the living room rather nervously. Her eyes were shaking as she panicked, she looked as if she couldn't make up a decision. Then as if she finally made up her mind, she grabbed toward her phone which was resting on top of a tabletop near by. She pressed on contacts, and of course, only one contact information was found: Eid. She quickly pressed the call button and listened to the dialing sound.

[Hello?]

It only took couple seconds for the male to answer the call.

"Hi… Eid,"

[Oh my god, Eve?]

"Uh… yeah?"

[Oh my god, oh my god,]

"Eid what's….?"

The male seemed as if he was in a excited situation, his breath was rather heavy as if he was trying to hide his laughter through the phone. It seemed as if he couldn't calm down. As confused as she was, Eve tried to ask Add the reason why he was acting so strange, but then he said in a rather serious voice,

[I can't believe you called me.]

Then Eve realized- that this was her first time calling Add after the accident. She have never, called or texted the male ever since then. She felt a hint of guilt; that she have never done such simple interaction that any couple- no, any acquaintances would normally do.

[So what did you call me for?]

His husky voice through the phone woke her up from her reflections. The palms of her hands started to sweat with nervousness as she cleared her throat.

"Um… it's just that…,"

She cautiously brought up the reason why she called Add in the first place.

"Could…,"

[...]

The silence that was hanging from the other side of the phone made the female even more nervous; she couldn't know his reaction or his thoughts. She wondered, perhaps she should've texted him instead, however she continued.

"Could we eat dinner outside today?!"

She closed her eyes and practically yelled through the phone as she screamed all of her courageous within one second.

[...]

However the only reply that echoed back to her phone was silence. Quickly, she regretted her choice of even asking him. Ever since that day where she met her old friend, Elsword, she haven't left the apartment at all and Add's harsh words echoed into her mind whenever she thought about going outside.

"Um… Eid?"

She cautiously asked, afraid of his reply yet somewhat curious. Perhaps there is hope, perhaps he will say yes. However, his reply was something that she didn't expect it to be-

[I'll be home soon.]

And without another word, the call dropped.

 _He's mad…_

She automatically assumed his reaction by his stern voice that echoed into her ears. He didn't even answer her question, but just concluded that he'll come to the apartment within couple minutes. Eve wondered, should she hide? Should she go outside, away from his view? But she knew from experience, that when Add comes back home only to find out her existence was nowhere to be in sight, he will be extremely furious.

At that moment, the sound of the front door locking echoed throughout the apartment. As the sound reached her ears, she automatically perked up from the sofa and awkwardly stood in middle of the living room as if she was waiting for him for the entire day.

Within matter of seconds, Add entered the living room. However, much to her surprise, he didn't even dare to match his eyes against hers and ignored her existence as he walked into her room.

 _What…?_

Eve stood in confusion as she stared at her tightly closed door. She have never experienced something like this, especially from Add where he completely ignores her existence. She was always so used to receiving unconditional love from him anywhere, at any time that the current Add seemed so unfamiliar.

 _And why did he go into MY room?_

The female confused herself even more with her own thoughts.

The door suddenly opened and his silver hair slowly revealed itself. Eve detected a hint of light smile playing across his lips, creating even greater confusion for the female. Then she slowly glanced down, his hands were hiding behind his body and she glimpsed a hint of clothing fabric swaying with movements behind the male. Then at that moment, Add walked closer and lifted his head up, his face playing a dorky smile as he placed his hands in front of him, revealing one of Eve's long, maxi dress into her view.

"What do you want to eat,"

She couldn't help herself but smile.

* * *

The bright, fluorescent lights bloomed, creating a smooth path as the two drove on the concrete road as they enjoyed the cool breeze of the night. The two did not speak. The car was silent, the only sound was the wind blowing into the vehicle and the wheels gently roaming the road. Yet there was no hint of awkwardness. Instead, Eve felt comfortable. Her seat was comfy as her body sank into the leathered material, the breeze felt nice as it blew her hair away from her face, and the sensation of the vehicle rolling down the downtown street was relaxing as well. Eve glanced over and glimpsed at Add. The wind breezed through his bangs, slightly revealing his forehead, and his left arm was rested on top of the windowsill as he drove with one hand. His eyes were focused on the road before him, yet Eve could tell that he was enjoying the sensation as well.

Soon enough, their surrounding have changed into a rather luxurious restaurant with dim lights. Next to their table was an aquarium that covered the entire side of the wall. On top of their table was a fancy tablecloth topped up with expensive looking candles that were illuminating faintly. Overall, the restaurant wasn't bright, instead it was actually dark and moody, and the soft music being played from the quiet speakers created a comforting zone.

As the two engaged in a rather lightful conversation regarding Add's work, Eve learned some aspects about him that she have never seen before. He's actually pretty talkative, yet he's a good listener as well. When he opens his mouth, words slip out without hesitation and stammers. When he listens, his eyes shine even under the dim light and his upper body is gently leaned toward her; as if his entire body was listening to her.

As the conversation changed from one subject to another naturally, the sushi they have ordered was placed on top of the table. There was various types of rolls, from colorful to full of ingredients, it indeed felt like a buffet. Eve grabbed her chopsticks and slowly munched on the rolls as the flavor spreaded throughout her tongue, satisfying her hunger. Eve glanced up as she was eating, and it seemed as if Add was enjoying the food as well, his plate was filled with various kinds of rolls. She couldn't help but let out a smile at the male, who she once thought was terrifying, yet here he was- simply enjoying his time with her.

* * *

Click-,

The front door opened, revealing the two lovers in sight, their silvery locks shimmering under the dim light that welcomes the two. There is a slight hint of contentful smile painted across their lips and their fingers were interlocking with one another, the two almost seemed like an average couple.

As Eve slipped her feet out of the uncomfortable heels that constantly bugged the bottom of her feet, she released his embrace and slipped into comfortable slippers- which Add bought for her couple months ago. She decided to wash up after a tiring night and walked into her room, only to notice that Add was following her with a bright smile- like a happy dog following its owner.

"W- what…?"

She carefully asked, for she had no reason why he was following her even into her room. Yet the male simply laid upon the comfy mattress of hers and sighed out,

"I'm so happy,"

And with those words, he closed his eyes yet Eve could tell he wasn't fully asleep. He was only acting as if he was, so she wouldn't force him to leave the room. Yet Eve couldn't help but agree with him, somehow she was feeling exactly same as Add. Thus she gently let her body sunk into the mattress as well, as she laid down next to him. The amethyst eyes revealed itself from the eyelids which was covering the orbs, only to look directly into Eve's golden ones. There was a hint of surprise within his pupils, as it widened rather quickly. And with another big smile, he wrapped the vulnerable body of Eve's, locking her up into his arms.

"E- Eid…!"

She yelled out with shock, yet Add portrayed no hint of letting her go so easily.

"Goodnight,"

He simply said, ignoring her surprisement as he locked her effortless movement of hoping to get out of his embrace. Following up with his words were snores, a fake one to be exact as he playfully acted as if he was deep asleep. Eve let out a sigh, it seemed as if he have won this round as she too, was tired as her heavy eyelids slowly closed.

．

．

．

* * *

 **note:**

i cringe so hard at my own writing !  
i love writing sad-romance not lovey-dovey stuff !  
ah but i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D finally shows real happiness between them two !

but finals are finally over and i am planning to update bit more frequently c:

thank you guys for reading and, **  
《 don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Preneli:** thank you! they were v innocent v cute whazza happen? i'm glad you liked the bgm as well! thanks for reading and reviewing~


	8. CH 8

**CH 8.**

* * *

．

．

．

 **Artificial Flower**  
 _to never fade; only to live._

．

．

．

The female watched the clock ticking by, her feet swaying left and right as she sat in middle of the vast living room. The palm of her hands were equally balancing her entire body. Her once fragile limbs have now gained some weight, a slow growth of life spurting within.

Eve let out a rather stressful sigh. The ticks of the clock seemed to take forever, a minute feeling like an hour. Such a mundane day. She wanted to go outside and explore the city, but with Add. Ever since she started to fall for Add, she started to dislike being alone and always wanted to be with him, and being outside and enjoying the fresh air was one of the most joyful things.

Then a thought came into her mind. Perhaps if she surprised Add at work… he would be insanely happy right? He have always complained to her how he wishes to take Eve with him work, and that just glancing at her pictures wasn't enough for him. Eve quickly stood up and dressed in one of the floral dress Add absolutely adored, slipped into one of the comfortable wedges, and quickly dashed out of the house. She decided to buy chocolate for the male, him having a sweet tooth after all.

A taxi arrived soon enough and Eve stepped into the vehicle, her heart beating rather quickly as she was somewhat nervous and excited for the surprise event. She held onto the chocolate which she bought not too long ago in hopes of calming down. Soon enough, she reached her destination. She stepped on the carpet and the door ahead automatically slid open smoothly, welcoming her in with cold air. Then she realized that since she have never stepped her foot into this skyscraper filled with millions of rooms, she wouldn't even know where Add's office is. Sudden panic started to crawl under her skin as her enthusiasm quickly faded away.

 _It's okay Eve… just ask that lady!_

Since she was always so locked up, she haven't had even a tiny conversation with a stranger. Before meeting Add, she was considered an extroverted person and could make friends within seconds of meeting, yet her personality dramatically changed and now she was having trouble trying to ask such simple question. She reassured herself by placing her slender hands on top of her chest, feeling the sensation of her heart beating through hers kin. She walked over to a female behind the counter who seemed to be busy working on some program on her computer.

"Um, excuse me?"

She asked cautiously as if she was a lost child.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

The lady replied back with a smile that seemed to melt away all of Eve's nervousness.

"Uh, which room is Mr. Eid's office? I- I'm his… uh girlfriend,"

She asked hesitantly, as he wasn't sure what to address herself. The lady behind the counter placed her fingers on top of her lips and gasped, then with a smile she exclaimed,

"You must be Ms. Eve! It's nice to meet you. He should be on the 54th floor, room 548!"

"Thank you!"

Eve acknowledged and quickly dashed over to the elevator. Behind her, she could eavesdrop the female talking to her possible co-workers,

'That was Mr. Eid's girlfriend!'

'Oh, wow she's a beauty. Of course he would like her,'

Eve blushed with flatterness. Did they seem like normal couple to others' eyes? They seemed almost jealous of her relationship with Add. Then Eve thought that considering Add's looks, it wouldn't be surprising if he was considered popular even within his co-workers. She quickly stepped into the elevator and somewhat fortunately, no one entered the compacted machine with her.

"54th floor…,"

Just how high is this building?

* * *

 **bgm** 《 Got7 - If You Do Piano Version 》

She thought to herself as she chuckled. She couldn't believe that she entered another territory of Add's without even telling him. She couldn't wait to see his surprised face at the sight of her. Then she glanced down at the chocolate she bought for Add.

 _Wait, did he like chocolates before?_

Eve thought to herself as she pressed the button leading to the 54th floor. Before his accident, Eve have never seen him enjoying chocolate, or anything sweet. After the accident, she've always seen him munching on a bar of chocolate whenever he craved some snack.

She shook the pointless thoughts away, as she determined that she will focus more on the present and the future rather than being stuck in the past.

 _Whatever happened during or after the accident, Eid is still Eid._

She thought to herself and soon enough, the elevator reached floor 54 and the door opened slowly. She walked out and the chilly breeze she felt at the grand entrance welcomed her again, except this floor felt much more colder for some reason. She glanced around as her shoes tapped on the marble floor. It was extremely quiet and there was only couple office rooms that was large in size.

"Room 548…,"

She murmured to herself as she followed a wall that was labeled with room number.

 _542… 544… 546… Should be the next one!_

She thought to herself as she suddenly felt her heart starting to beat rapidly. Then she came to a halt. Was this how Add felt whenever he entered their condo? She didn't quite treat him well prior to couple months before… did he felt excitement or… fear? Then she realized that she must really love him a lot, considering how her body reacts to meeting him before her mind does. She glanced up and glimpsed that the door was slightly cracked open and murmurs of voice was slipping out from the gap, it was clearly Add's voice. With a playful smirk, she decided to peek to see what he was doing. Because the crack was so tiny and limited, she could only make out two silhouettes and could barely hear the conversation; their voices were rather blurry but if she concentrated hard enough, she could hear them fine.

 _Oh, there he is!_

She glimpsed Add sitting down on his chair placed next to his office table. He was leaning rather arrogantly yet she couldn't quite make out his face due to Add facing away.

 _Is he mad…?_

Then she caught his secretary, Chung standing awkwardly on the other side of the table. His head was staring down at the table yet his cerulean eyes were cautiously glancing up at the CEO. She have seen Chung multiple times before as he was the only male that Add allowed to even talk with Eve. She silently chuckled at the sight of poor Chung getting yelled by his boss.

From the angle which Eve was peeking through, she could see Chung's face since he was facing the door yet Add was facing away from the door, therefore she couldn't quite see his expression nor hear his voice.

"But sir… the case isn't over yet,"

 _Case? What case?_

Eve wondered to herself after hearing Chung's question. Did Add do something wrong that caused him to start a case? Suddenly, she felt worried yet she decided to listen more since Add had never told her about this situation before. If she entered now, he wouldn't even tell her anything for sure. Then she heard Add's voice murmuring yet she couldn't quite hear exactly what he was saying, yet she knew that his voice was rather calm, contrasting Chung who was panicking.

"And your um… partner, Miss Eve. Does she know that… you're not Mr. Eid, sir?"

 _Not Mr. Eid…? Wait, what does he mean?_

Eve's fingers were trembling as she felt beads of sweat rolling down her back. What did Chung mean that he's not Mr. Eid?

 _Then who is he…?_

She glanced up again. Chung's gaze was rather serious and stern, meaning that they weren't joking at all. Then Add spoke again, yet she couldn't hear his words.

"But sir Add,"

Chung said.

 _Add? Who is Add? What is going on?!_

Her heart started to began beating faster. Again, her body was reacting at a much quicker rate than her mind when she was thinking about Add.

.

.

.

 **"She mustn't know you murdered Mr. Eid…,"**

.

.

.

.

The door busted open without hesitation and the female walked in the office with her eyebrows frowning with irritation. Her shoes were tapping rather loudly on top of the marble floors, displaying her anger.

 _I don't get it. Isn't that Eid? Tell me this is Eid?_

But why wasn't her body reacting to her mind that was asking her so many questions? Why was her body ignoring her own mind?

"Who the fuck are you,"

She asked as she grabbed Add's collar, her golden eyes were not shining with happiness, but with furiousness.

When I was rotting to death by myself in the corner of my room, why did you suddenly appear? And why were you so different, as if you were never the same person? The accident caused personality change within your mind? Don't fool me around.

 **You fucking killed Eid, now you're trying to live his dead life by acting like YOU'RE EID.**

.

.

.

.

"M- Miss Eve!"

Chung yelled out, his cerulean eyes widened with shock. His fingers were trembling with panic and his shoulders were shaking with surprise.

Her golden eyes were deeply staring into his feared amethyst eyes, his pupils were shaking.

"W- what do you mean, Eve. I'm Eid,"

Add tried to calm the angered female down, yet it was no use.

"Stop lying!"

A moment of cold silence lingered the air for couple seconds. Chung bit his lip as he continued to tremble with fear, then as if he made up his mind, he swallowed his nervousness down as he tightly closed his eyes and yelled out,

"Sir! Just tell her the truth! How are you going to continue living like this? How am I supposed to continue living like this? By these shitty lies!"

He opened his eyes and glanced up. The two weren't even staring at him, yet the two clearly heard his voice. With heavy breaths, Chung walked out of the office and slammed the door behind as he couldn't take the cold atmosphere behind. Once again, Add have ruined another person's life by creating piling feelings of guilt on top of an innocent person.

"...,"

The two remained silent as they gazed into each other's eye even after Chung's leave.

"Answer me,"

She demanded coldly, her voice was stoic and low- it was a tone Add have never heard before. Slowly, she released her grip that was tightly grasping his collar as if she have calmed down a bit. Add realized now was the chance and decided to open his lips when suddenly,

The sound of slap echoed into the room.

Add was glancing down at the marble floor, his cheek starting to turn turn red. Eve's breath was shallow as she was trembling with fear.

"I asked… who are you!?"

She asked once more, her golden eyes were still blazing with anger yet there was tear rolling down to the end of her chin.

"...Add,"

He answered, weakly as if he have given up on everything.

．

．

．

* * *

 **note:**

AHAHH SERVES U RIGHT ADD /i'm honestly so terrible for writing him as a psycho lol  
i was getting mad when writing this chapter, it felt as if i was Eve LMFAO.

Eve figuring out the truth should have been expected! so here you go!  
the meaning behind Artificial Flower will be revealed next chapter! which will also reveal basically everything in Add's perspective lol.

thank you guys for reading and, **  
《 don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **reviews:**

 **AoiChan:** i hope you enjoyed reading through the chapters! there will be a couple more, hope you are looking forward to those as well c: AND LOL YOUR PREDICTION WAS RIGHT ON! sorry if i disappointed you with an 'un-happy' chapter, but the truth had to be revealed!

 **Preneli** : HAHA i'm glad my stories made you happy! yes, that's what i aimed the readers to feel during that part! glad you enjoyed~


	9. CH 9

**CH 9.**

* * *

．

．

．

 **Artificial Flower**  
 _to never fade; only to live._

 **bgm** 《 Maze - Kim Na Young While You Were Sleeping OST 》

．

．

．

 _Hey, Eid. I never said it before, but I always admired you. I always looked up to you. You were my role model. I wanted to be exactly like you. Perhaps there can only be one Eid in the world. Maybe that's why I killed you, so I can overtake the king and wear that crown._

 _Ever since we were young, we were treated entirely differently. Although we looked exactly the same, our height, our voice, our face- everything, literally, but our personality wasn't. I mean, you were like "the better version" of me, at least that's what our mother said. You were more intelligent, much kinder, much more wiser, and you knew how to do everything; you were simply the definition of perfection. Meanwhile, I wasn't smart enough to be praised by mom. I mean, I did try and did get A's on my exams, but I guess it wasn't enough to be hugged by her. She ignored my presence, instead._

 _It's alright though, it's okay if you got the spotlight, I didn't mind. I was proud of you as well. Except until… I met her. Sorry brother, but I fell in love in first sight when I saw her. She was your girlfriend though, I shouldn't have, why did you even introduce me to her anyway? But you were in the spotlight, so all I could do was just watch you and her… loving each other from the backstage, where the light doesn't shine._

 _Then our parents died of sickness. Of course, you got our dad's company, I didn't mind though. You look much more fitting as a CEO than me. You knew how to control the world around you. I didn't._

 _But you know what I couldn't stand? You being with her. You talking to her, you hugging her, you kissing her, even you being right next to her. Why couldn't I do that? I mean, I loved her as well, even more than you, I knew that for sure. Why couldn't I have at least one thing, brother? Why did you take everything?_

Jealousy turned into insanity.

 _It was a raining day. Didn't you hate the rain? Well, for sure, you would definitely hate the rain after this day- oh wait. You're dead. You can't even hate anything now, can you?_

 _As always, I was standing on the backstage, where the light doesn't shine, so you two couldn't see me. You drop her off at her house, you kiss her goodbye, she goes inside her house, and you get in your car and use the shortcut to come to our house- it was always the same. How did I know? I stalked her, of course. Just to plan this._

 _The shortcut's real nice, isn't it? It's about 10 minutes shorter than using the main road. But not many people use the shortcut since there aren't any streetlights. I got inside my car as well. I was waiting inside of our house and I knew the exact time when you would be on that shortcut road. I was right. I saw your car on the opposite side of the lane. You despise the rain so much that were quickly trying to wipe away the droplets on your window with your wiper. In fact, you were too focused on that, that you didn't even see my car._

 _I smiled. My heart was beating so fast, I was sweating, I couldn't wait! I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms instead of yours! Just how petite is she? Just how pretty is she? Just how adorable is she? You wouldn't know, you're dead._

 _WIth my adrenaline pumping through my veins, I swerved the steering wheel, and there. I crashed my car into yours. Haha, you should've seen the look on your face just when you saw my car lights shining on your face. I bet you saw my face as well, I was laughing hysterically. Good thing you died though, no one would figure out that I'm the one who killed you. It was a risky choice since I could've of died as well, but I was actually concentrated on my driving rather than focusing on wiping away the droplets of rain. Father always told us, Eid, always focus on the road._

 _I actually broke my ankle from that accident. My car wasn't destroyed too much either, unlike yours. I quickly got out of my car and opened the door that was blocking my reach toward you. I checked your pulse, your heartbeat, your breathing. Yep, you're dead. I did a pretty good job, didn't I? Do you think mother will praise me for doing something right at last? I took your wallet, your phone, all of your belongings and quickly drove off. Of course, I threw my car away. I can't have anyone suspect that I killed you. Oh it's okay though, Chung knows. You know, your secretary? I didn't mean to tell him but he found out by himself. If he spoke about that accident to others, I swore I will kill him. Haha, he was like a little puppy, all scared and trembling, he's pretty entertaining, too._

 _Everyone figured out that you died of car crash. But my main goal was to actually be you and return to her. So I just told Chung to tell everyone else that Eid didn't actually die, he's in a coma. So I had to stay hidden away from her view for a year. A whole fucking year. I wanted to see her so badly, so you know what I did? I made Chung wear this special type of glasses, it had a tiny camera on it. I made sure he visited her, to make sure she's alright, and so I could see how she was doing. She was in a depression though. It made me worried, but a year passed by. I was stroked to meet her._

 _I didn't tell her of course, I wanted it to be a surprise. I knocked on her door, and haha, her facial expression was so cute. Her eyes widened, she was trembling in disbelief, tears were starting to form within her eyes, then bam. She hugged me. My dream came true, how small she was in my arms. And you had her all by yourself, brother. You sure are selfish._

 _After holding her, I realized that only I want to hold her. No one else can hug her. No one else can kiss her. No one else can talk to her, look at her. Because I was her boyfriend. I was Eid._

 _We moved into a condo, one close to the company. I mean, being a CEO wasn't easy but you left all kinds of steps and tips behind, I guess it was all for you, but thanks, that helped me to actually become you even to the society's eyes._

 _I guess she loved going outside, she said she loved shopping, watching movies, going to places. But if I allow her to do that while I was at work… others would look at her. They could even talk to her. How could I let them do that to her? Only I can do that. She's mine._

 _I made sure she never left the house. I didn't know why, but she seemed so depressed. But I can't let her leave. What happen if she leaves ME? What happen if she figures out everything and runs away from me? Even thinking about it brings me nightmares, even to this day._

 _I locked her in. Surely, she was sad. At first, she tried to fight with me, but it didn't work out. Then she started to give up, she started to become so fragile and weak. I gave her all kinds of presents she would like but she threw them all to the side. She didn't love me anymore. It stinged my heart. But it was okay. As long as she was next to me. As long as I can see her, talk to her, hug her, kiss her… but she didn't wanted to do that with me anymore._

 _I decided, that I will let her be free and enjoy being outside. As long as I was next to her. As long as I made sure no one looked at her, no one talked to her. Slowly, her eyes started to become vivid, those golden eyes shined like the day she met me._

 _Then something I couldn't believe happened. She started opening up to me. Took her awhile, but she started to actually look into my eyes. She started to hold a conversation with me. She hugged me. She let me kiss her. She even let me spend the night with her. I couldn't believe that not only her mind loved me, but her body loved me as well. She loved me! Everything was going perfect. I even bought an expensive diamond ring for her, I was going to propose to her. I had everything planned. After work, I was going to take her to a restaurant which I reserved the entire place just for us. It was decorated with her favorite color, her favorite flower, her favorite food, it was everything she would want._

 _But that day, Chung decided to bring up the accident. I was irritated. Why did he wanted to talk about this today? Should I just kill him? No, it's like he liked Eve or anything. Maybe I should just hire a doctor to tear his tongue out, to rip all of his teeth out just so he could never speak._

 _But why were you there…? Why were you behind that door, listening to everything?_

"Who the fuck are you,"

 _Why are you angry at me? I'm the person you love, I'm Eid. You were never angry at Eid. I did everything to please you, I am living just to make your life better. I saved you from that depression, didn't I? I made you smile again, I made you happy again. You said you loved me. Wait… you never did. You never said that you loved me. Ha, all of my efforts to become Eid was useless…?_

 _Why?_

 _Everyone loved you, Eid. Why couldn't I just have one… just one person's love? That's all I wanted in my life. Why couldn't she love me? Why, even in the end… she chose you? Did she even know, that whenever she called me 'Eid', it stinged my heart?_

 _She was an artificial flower. You were blooming, yet you never showed me a sign of life. I watered you, placed you on direct sunlight, yet nothing happened. Another petal didn't bloom, another petal didn't die. You're alive to other's eyes, but you're honestly dead. They never fade, only to live. You're an artificial flower, my dear Eve._

．

．

．

* * *

 **note:**

This entire chapter is Add talking to Eid and explaining every event!  
Also shows his very crazy side lmao

But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The reason of the title is now explained!  
Next chapter will be the last chapter and it's fairly short. It's kind of like an epilogue, I'd say.  
Hope y'all are looking forward to it!

thank you guys for reading and, **  
《 don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **replies:**

 **AoiChan** : Ah I wanted to make this story as tragic as it can get lmao /i'm terrible. But I'm glad you enjoyed!

 **Preneli** : Eve probably have accepted Add if he didn't lie :c


	10. CH 10

**CH 10.**

* * *

．

．

．

 **Artificial Flower**  
 _to never fade; only to live._

 **bgm** 《 BTS - Blood Sweat and Tears Piano Cover by DooPiano (Minor Version) 》

．

．

．

Another year passed. Another, sickening year rotting in misery and depression grasped within your bloody hands.

White walls, white ceiling, white floors― 'white' is the only color that surrounds me, that traps me within. White resembles purity, does it not? Pathetically, I am not. I have been stained by the blood of the innocent, wicked by unforgetting lies. I am placed inside such purity, slowly intoxicating the innocence. I am dying, I am constantly choked by the cruel truth slipping out of his damned mouth. Please save me from this hell that I am drowning from. I cannot take it anymore.

Echoing footsteps from afar slowly increase in decibel. Suddenly, it disappears after a loud clap. Silence. The only thing I can hear is my heart constantly beating. He's here.

The door opens, the revolting smell of medicine enters in, followed by the person who I… can't dare to despise. Why can't I hate him? Because he looks like Eid? No. Because I have loved him once, and that love won't dare to fade away, it's like a curse being placed on me. It's like as if a flower bloomed inside of my heart because of him, yet the thorns rooted from pieces me through, constantly bleeding me out. And did I not, make a promise? That I would never leave him. Perhaps that was the promise I meant to you, Eid. Perhaps… maybe, just at least for a minute… that I can see you through his eyes.

"Eve!"

That addicting husky voice filled with joy echoes into this compact room. Before my eyes is the silver haired male, rather tall and dressed neatly in a suit. I look down to his right hand, he's gripping onto an expensive box of chocolate. The same, damned chocolate.

"I know you like chocolates, so I decided to buy them,"

He says, with the same damned words. He smiles brightly like a little kid as he sits down in front of the me. His amethyst eyes are shining under the fluorescent hospital light. It's sickening, yet I cannot look away. I'm addicted to you.

"Thanks… Add,"

My voice is weak and raspy, as if I'm dying. But does that matter to you? You don't flicker even one bit. As long as I'm next to you. As long as you're the only person I'm allowed to look at, to talk to.

"I love you, Eve."

I'm like an artificial flower created out of plastic. I don't need water or sunlight to live.

But did you know, Add?

You're like an artificial flower, too. You're fake. You faked an entire life just to become Eid. You don't need my water or my sunlight to live.

And did you know…?

The only real, living flower… was Eid. His smiles, his voice, it was all too real. Eid was Eid, himself.

"I love you, too… Add,"

But people tend to pick the fake flower over the real one. Because real flowers rot and die into nothing, while artificial flowers never fade; only to live.

．

．

．

 _Artificial Flower Finished ― 01/27/2018_

* * *

 **note:**

YAY ARTIFICIAL FLOWER IS COMPLETED!  
Sorry it took me awhile to post this even though it's such a short chapter. I constantly revised it and finally, it's done!  
I think some of you expected it to be happy ending, but WHO IS RIELIN WITHOUT A SAD ENDING?  
Plus I didn't know what I would do with the two characters if I let them be happy lmao...

But I hope you guys enjoyed this story! It was such a difficult story to work with because of the abusive-relationship-topic but I do not romanticize such thing!  
I was actually inspired by another story I read years ago, which suddenly came into my mind thus I decided to write my own.

I apologize if you found any parts in this story to be offensive!

thank you guys for reading and, **  
《 don't forget to follow/favorite/review! 》**

* * *

 **replies:**

 **ReiMeix:** Hello! The classes for Eve and Add depends on the reader's imagination. I didn't really come up with a specific class for the characters, so it's all up to you! c:

 **Guest** : HAHA sorry if their relationship angered you! It made me mad as well even though I'm the one who wrote it lmao. I feel like this chapter would make you mad again since they're relationship continued, even when the truths came out :c


End file.
